Help Me Escape This Nightmare
by lonergeek5
Summary: My name is Samantha. My family abuses me, but what will happen when I escape them and find myself in the bathroom with Adam and Dr. Lawrence Gordon.
1. Prologue

**Help Me Escape This Nightmare- Prologue**

I awake with a start and saw that there was darkness all around me. I started freaking out thinking my mother or father have finally killed me.

I could have been a average sixteen year old in 10th grade, being a beautiful cheerleader, having all A's, dating the senior football quarterback, I could have but from one thing that separated me from the other three hundred kids in my grade. I was abused. I wasn't the beautiful cheerleader. I was very underweight from not being fed, I had a scar that came from my elbow to my wrist where my mother slashed me. Another one on my right cheek where my brother cut me when my parents encouraged him. My clothes were all ragged and I had very short messy brown hair.

"Little bitches aren't allowed to have long hair" my mother would say after it got longer than my elbows and she would cut it above my shoulders very poorly that when I went to school I always got made fun of.

I didn't have straight A's. I was usually just struggling to try to stay awake in class, let alone try to learn the material. The only subject I loved was reading. Reading was my favorite thing to do, it brought me out of my reality, but of course I never owned a book, but you could always find me in the school library. The librarians knew me so well and I read almost all of the books there.

I didn't date the senior football star, but I did get attention from him, that's probably where a few of my bruises came from, the football players. My older brother was a senior football player and he had the team gain up on me. There 200 pound bodies against my 65 pounds didn't do very well.

Maybe the worst thing about being abused was that for years I think my parents actually loved me but for years I was their slave.

Occasionally at school a teacher would notice that I had a black eye for the third time that week and question me about it, but I never game anything away, I never why I didn't tell them about my abuse but sometimes I just didn't care. If this is what God wanted then I would just learn to somehow survive.

But here in this dark place I actually thought I was dead and I would be going to heaven and be free of all my pain. Well it might not be heaven but it would be better than my life at the house.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own saw. If I did then this would be how the first saw went. Thanks for reading!!!

Help Me Escape This Nightmare

Chapter 1

I awoke with a start and found myself in a dark place. I started freaking out thinking my mother or father have finally killed me. I felt something cold around my ankle and thought about screaming for help when I heard something to my left.

"Help! Someone Help me! Is someone there! Hey, Oh shit I'm probably dead."

"You're not dead" the second voice said

"Who's that? Who's that?" the first voice said

"No point in yelling. I already tried that."

"Turn on the lights" the first voice said

"Would if I could" the second voice said

"What the fuck is going on? Where am I?"

"I don't know yet" the second voice said

"What is that smell?"

"Shh, hang on a second. I think I found something" There was a bolt of light as he turned on the lights. I looked to my left and saw a thin man with a white T-shirt and jeans, he had messy black hair and no shoes or socks with a chain around his ankle. I looked down at my ankle and saw I also had no shoes or socks on with a chain around my ankle. He started at me until I broke the contact.

I saw that I was in a bathroom. There was a tub by the man to my left and about four sinks in front of me. There was also a very old man with gray hair sitting in a chair. I recognized him from a magazine at the school library as John Kramer or Jigsaw. They named him Jigsaw because of the people he killed and he would cut jigsaw pieces from their skin.I looked to my right and saw another man I recognized. He was in his thirties, and was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and black pants. His name was Dr. Lawrence Gordon and he was the man who was my doctor when my bones got broken, cuts got infected or bruises got swollen. He also had no shoes or socks on and he also had a chain around his ankle. His voice was the second one, so I assumed the first voice belonged to the man by the bathtub.

"Hey why aren't you chained up to" the man to my left said which was the owner of first voice.

"Don't you know who he is?" Dr. Gordon asked.

"No" the younger man answered

"My name is John or as some people call me Jigsaw" Jigsaw said. " I have been reported as a serial killer. I try to have people learn to cherish their lives. You three, are my next contestants for my next game. You all are connected somehow. You all somehow know each other. You all also have messed up your lives.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. If any of you guys have any ideas for my stories I would love to hear them.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews. I saw Saw VI on Friday it was amazing. I don't own Saw.

Help Me Escape This Nightmare- Chapter 2

"Adam" Jigsaw said to the man by the bathtub "How do you know Samantha" pointing to me "or Dr. Gordon" pointing to Dr. Gordon.

"I.. I don't know them" Adam said

"Hmmm, How about I show Samantha and Dr. Gordon something of yours" Jigsaw said throwing me and Dr. Gordon each a bag. I opened mine and took out its contents. They were photos of me. I looked at Dr. Gordon, there was shock on his face.

"Did you take these" he said to Adam holding up one of the pictures, it was Dr. Gordon coming out of a building. I looked over at Adam and saw him nod.

"Why" Dr. Gordon asked

"Cal it my need to eat. You wanna know what I do I get paid 200 bucks a night to take pictures of rich guys cheating on their wives and kids that are abused" he said looking at me.

"Why didn't you report it" I sad to Adam. It was the first time I talked in the bathroom.

Adam struggged "I thought about it but.."

"But nobody really cares" I finished for him looking at Dr. Gordon

"That's right, Samantha" Jigsaw said "How many times have you been in the hospital to see Dr. Gordon?"

I shook my head "I don't even know, way too much times"

"Did he seem to care that you were there" Jigsaw asked

"No, he never did"

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be a flashback of her going to see Dr. Gordon. Thanks to my cousin for the idea of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 Flashback

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 3-Flashback

A/N: I don't own Saw.

"You little brat" Mother screamed at me kicking me in my stomach then hitting the side of my head. "You know you are not allowed to talk." She slapped me and grabbed my hair and slammed my face in the wall. My nose started bleeding and my lip busted. Tears ran down my face as she threw me to the floor. I heard her walk away and go into the kitchen. I was going to get up when I felt her behind me and grab my right arm. I felt something cold against my arm and looked. I froze in horror. It was a knife. She put the top of the knife to my elbow and brought it down piecing deep into the skin. Blood started gushing out and covering my arm, dripping on the floor. She stopped at my wrist. I was twisting in pain and started coughing trying to reduce the pain. Mother then left and went to her room. I looked at my arm, blood flowed out as I started to fell lightheaded but go to my feet,I stumbled but knew I head to go to the hospital. Luckily for me the hospital was down the road from my house. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a rag and wrapped it tightly around my arm and got a paper towel and put it up my bloody nose. I stumbled to the front door and went out, and started walking across the lawn.

It was a Friday afternoon around six. Father was not home and my older brother was staying with a friend. The sun was starting to go down and I saw one of our neighbors. I knew her name was Alision and she had an eight year old daughter named Diana. Her husband was Dr. Lawrence Gordon. He had been my doctor for about a year, ever since mother lost her job and released her anger at me. I fell to my knees and crawled toward Alision, Diana was with her and she saw me.

"Hey are you okay?" Diana said running across the street. She stopped when she saw my arm.

"Mom!" she yelled looking at her mother. Alision started running toward me.

"Samantha, honey, what happened" she said bending down by me and putting her hand on the blood stained rag. I flinched. She put her hand on my face.

"Your going to be okay, we'll get you to the hospital. She picked me up and ran with me, Diana following closely to their neighbors house. Diana knocked on the door. An old lady answered

"Tina, may we borrow your car, Larry has ours, something happened to Samantha" Alision said looking at me. Tina covered her mouth with her hand.

"The poor girl, yes of course you can" Tina said taking her car keys out of her pants pocket. Diana took them and opened the passenger side of Tina's car. Alision put me in, Diana gave her the keys and got in the back seat. Alison then got in and started toward the hospital.

"Samantha, how did that happen" Alison said, I ignored her, mostly because of the pain in my arm but also because I didn't want to tell her what happened. I looked out the window and saw that we were at the hospital. Alision and Diana got out of the car, and Alision came over and took me out of the car. She ran with me to the front door with Diana following us. She burst through the front door.

We were in the waiting room, there was an old man sitting in a chair by a door a nurse just came through.

"John Kra.." the nurse stopped, noticing us. "Oh my God, what happened"

"Where is Dr. Gordon" Alision asked

"In.. In his office" the nurse replied. Alision rushed through the door by John. I looked at him and he was staring at me. I didn't know that in about an hour later he would try to kill himself by driving off a cliff.

Alision led the way to Dr. Gordon's office. He was sitting a ta desk typing on a laptop. There was two chairs in front of his desk and plaques on the wall.

"Larry" Alison said

"Ali, what are you doing?" he said glancing at Alision and Diana , then looking at me. "Ali, I am really busy"

"Larry, can you not see her arm, you got to help her"

Dr. Gordon sighed "Fine Ali" He said getting up leaving his office and going down the hall. Alision followed him and he went in a room.

We were in a room with a hospital bed in the middle and supplies around the walls. Alision put me on the bed and saw Diana.

"Diana honey please go wait in the waiting room, please"Alision said and Diana left. Now it was just me, Alision and Dr. Gordon. Alison carefully took the rag off my arm. I heard Alision gasp.

"How did that happen?" Dr. Gordon asked.

"She wouldn't say, I was coming out of the house to take Diana to the park down the road and Diana saw her" Alision said. Dir. Gordon nodded and took out a rag from a drawer and wet it in the sink.

"Ali, clean her cut, please" Dr. Gordon said giving the rag to Alision. She touched the cut with the rag and I flinched.

"Samantha, honey I am so sorry, Larry I can't do it"

"Ali, your going to have to" Dr. Gordon said filling a syringe with something from a bottle "Step back Ali" She moved back and Dr. Gordon came over by me. He looked in my eyes, then stuck the needle in my arm. I passed out instantly.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, please review.


	5. Chapter 4 Flashback part 2

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 4-Flashback part 2

A/N: I don't own Saw.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was that I was in an empty room. It took me a second to realize I was in the hospital. I looked at me right arm. There were stitches from my elbow to my wrist.

"Samantha!,Your awake, thank God" I looked at the door and saw Alision. She walked over to me.

"Does your arm hurt?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Your hose and lip stopped bleeding, and Larry said you could leave today if you wanted" she informed me

"Thank you" I said sitting up.

"Samantha how did that happen" Alision asked.

"I.. I fell down the stairs" I said. I did not want to lie to her but to not lie to her would be to tell her the truth. That was something I could not do. Just then Dr. Gordon came in.

"Well, it looks like your okay, your free to go whenever you want" he said tiredly, I could see he really wanted to go home. I nodded and got off the bed. I stumbled and Alision grabbed my arm.

"Your don't have to leave now, you can stay" Alision said.

"No, I have to my parents are probably worried. Thanks you for helping me" I said

"Honey, your welcome, if you need anything you let us know" Alision said hugging me tightly, my body flecked then relaxed. I couldn't even remember the last time somebody gave me a hug. She let go and I walked out the room and out of the hospital, down the road to my house, going to another day in hell.


	6. Chapter 5 Power

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 5-Power

A/N: I don't own Saw.

I remembered that flashback like it happened yesterday. The cut my brother gave me on my face kinda happened the same way. That time Alison had the car and we got their faster. She tired to get her husband, Dr. Gordon to report to the police about my abuse, but he never did.

Back in the bathroom I lifted the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt. The scar was very visible on my arm.

"Whoa, how did that happen" Adam asked

"My mother" I replied "You should know"

"Oh yes, the scar I remember that. It was the day I found out I had cancer, I tried to kill myself after that, drying off a cliff. I somehow survived. After that I found out what the cure for cancer is" Jigsaw said

"There's no cure for what you have" Dr. Gordon said

"Isn't there" You want to know what the cure for cancer is? The cure of death itself" Jigsaw said.

"That doesn't make sense" Adam said

"You'll understand what it means, but we have to start our game,Samantha, for years you were under the abuse of your parents. There were many people that could have saved you, but one who was under the law to. Today you will be able to show Dr. Gordon how it fells like to express the pain you felt" Jigsaw said throwing something at me. It landed in front of me and I saw what it was. It was a key.

"Unlock the chain" Jigsaw said

"What if its a trap" kept running through my mind as I grabbed the key and put it in the lock at my ankle. The chain came off my leg as I twisted the key.

"Come here Samantha" Jigsaw said.

I got up and walked toward Jigsaw, my body shacking. He took something behind him and handed it to me. It was a picture of Alison and Diana Gordon.

"These two people are the only ones in your life that you thought cared for you. This husband and father is doing something you don't know. He is cheating on his wife, but he's doing something far worse, the patients he treats. He doesn't care for them, are you going to let someone like that keep living. Do you think he deserves his life. Make his choice" Jigsaw said handing me a gun. " This man could have helped you. You have the power to make him experience the pain you felt."

"Samantha, I'm sorry, we all mess up. Your parents messed up." Dr. Gordon said.

"No, they didn't mess up, they knew what they were doing, so did you." I said pointing the gun at Dr. Gordon.

"Please don't, I have a family you know that,they need me, I can help you, we will get out of here and I'll help you. Please" Dr. Gordon begged.

"Everyone deserves a chance" I said and that moment the door to the bathroom opened. A woman with short black spiky hair came in.

A/N: I will try to upload some more chapters today. I have about five chapters ready to publish.


	7. Chapter 6 Amanda

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 6-Amanda

A/N: I don't own Saw.

"Amanda what are you doing here"Jigsaw said angrily.

"John, I had no where else to go. I had to be here" Amanda said

Amanda. I heard of her. She was of Jigsaw victims. She cut herself and shot up. Me, Dr. Gordon, Adam and Jigsaw looked at Adam and she stared at me.

"Why the hell did you give her a gun, John" Amanda yelled and came over to me. She stood in front of me took the gun from me and slapped me. It was the hardest I've ever been hit. I fell to the ground and landed on my side. I gritted my teen as she kicked me.

"Leave her alone!" Adam yelled. I looked at him, he was standing up and shaking. I got up and stood in front of Amanda, she was a head taller than my 5 foot 3 inches.

"What do you want, bitch"

I spat in her face then punched her in the stomach. Her look changed from surprised to hatred. She backhanded my right cheek and grabbed my throat, squeezing tightly.

"No wonder those people beat you, little bitch, who would want you" Amanda said.

"Amanda don't, the rules or our game have been made clear you need to follow those rules" Jigsaw said. Amanda ignored him and put the gun that was in her left hand to my forehead. I froze and felt the color drain from my face.

"You don't think I would, you have no idea how much I love love to kill you" Amanda said.

"Your not going to let you" Adam yelled at Jigsaw. I looked at Jigsaw over Amanda's shoulder and he looked angry, Dr. Gordon looked frightened.

"Aww, how cute, looks like somebody cares for you" Amanda said. I put my hands on her hand around my neck. She pushed the gun futher to my head.

"AMANDA" Jigsaw yelled.

Amanda moved her hand from my neck and I fell to my knees catching my breath. I crawled from her to Adam. At least I knew I would be by somebody who didn't want me to did. Just then I felt a surge of pain in my left shoulder. The pain was unbelievable. Amanda had shot me. I screamed in pain.

"Why the fuck did you do that, she didn't do anything to deserve that" Adam yelled at Amanda.

Amanda backed up and was about a foot in front of Dr. Gordon. Dr. Gordon grabbed her foot and she fell to the floor. He crawled toward her and started punching her. Her nose bled and I heard it break.

Adam extended his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me to him. My should gushed out blood and started to go numb. I put my head on his chest and he put his arms around me while we sat on the bathroom floor.

A/N: Another chapter done! Yay!! Please review.


	8. Chapter 7 Amanda's Daughter

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 7- Amanda's Daughter

A/N: I don't own Saw.

A few minutes passed. My shoulder was completely numb. I moved my head from Adam's chest, Dr. Gordon stopped beating Amanda, she was lying down with her eyes closed, her nose and lip was bleeding and she had bruises on her face. Jigsaw didn't seem to care what happened.

"Samantha, how many years did you wonder why your parents never loved you. It's because they are not your real parents: Jigsaw sad. I looked at him confused. "Your real mother is Amanda, she had you when she was a little younger than you are now. She was fourteen when her father raper her. For some reason she never had an abortion. After she had you she put you on the first doorstep she could find, the people you have been living with for sixteen years" Jigsaw said.

That made sense for some reason I thought my parents weren't my real parents. We didn't look alike and we had nothing in common. Amanda opened her eyes and stood up.

"That's right, you are my daughter. Be grateful, if you lived with me you would be dead or taken away to some people who hate you more than I do."

"Now, I hope this has been a life changing experiment for all of you. Unfortunately Amanda and myself have somewhere else to be." Jigsaw said standing up, walking toward the door and opening it. Amanda right beside him.

"No, you cant leave us her" Dr. Gordon yelled as I got up.

"Samantha, you can stay here with them or come with us but I warn you, you are there only chance for them to get out of her alive. There is a key that will unlock the shackles, find the key and they are free to walk out. Just remember X marks the spot. Lets the game begin." Jigsaw said going out the door with Amanda behind him.


	9. Chapter 8 The Game Begins

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 8-The Game Begins

A/N: I don't own Saw.

I fell to my knees and started crying.

"Don't Samantha, we'll get out of here" Adam said.

"Adam's right, It'll be all right" Dr. Gordon said.

"But we'll never find the key." I sobbed. "What if were stuck in her forever."

Adam shook his head. "I don't know. I can't believe she shot you." he said looking at Dr. Gordon. "Your a doctor could you make sure her shoulder is alright."

"Aren't you the protective one" Dr. Gordon said. Adam blushed. "Yeah, come here Samantha." I got up and walked toward Dr. Gordon sitting down by him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked

I shook my head "It's numb"

"Okay, not the best thing but we'll have to deal with it until we get out of here." Dr. Gordon said ripping the left sleeve of my shirt off. "Okay, it looks fine, it stopped bleeding. It doesn't look infected but in about an hour there might start being serious problems if it doesn't have treatment." he said unbuttoning his blue long sleeved shirt and I saw that he had a white t-shirt on under it. He wrapped the blue one around my shoulder tightly.

"Okay now we need to see how were are going to get out of here, Jigsaw said to look for an X, we need to find an " Dr. Gordon said. "Samantha, can I see the pictures Jigsaw gave you" I took out the picture from my pocket and gave it to Dr. Gordon.

"Hey!,Hey what about the key that unlocked your chain" Adam said to me. I jumped up and rushed to my key and grabbed it and went to Adam. I tried to unlock his chain, it wouldn't work. I threw it to Dr. Gordon. He tried and failed.

"It was worth a shot" Adam said I saw Dr. Gordon look at the photo again and turn it over.

"Look closely, sometimes you see more with your eyes shut" Dr. Gordon said.

"What" said Adam

"It says that on the back of this, what do you think it means"


	10. Chapter 9 The Key

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 9-The Key

A/N: I don't own Saw.

Adam shrugged " I don't know"

"Maybe it means you will she better in the dark." I said getting up and going towards the light switch.

"Go on" Adam encouraged. I nodded and turned off the lights. We were engulfed in total darkness. I saw light coming from the wall by Dr. Gordon.

"Do you see it on the wall" I said.

"Yes" Dr. Gordon and Adam said as I turned back on the light. Dr. Gordon went over to it and hit the wall, the tile cracked and fell to the floor. He reached in and pulled out a key. All of a sudden the ceiling started slowly coming down!

"Oh shit" Adam yelled

"Hurry up and unlock your chain" I yelled. Dr. Gordon bended down and unlocked his chain. The wall was halfway down now. I grabbed the key and ran over to Adam and put the key in his chain and unlocked the chain. Adam got up and we ran to the door that Dr. Gordon opened. The three of us ran out of the bathroom and closed the door.

A/N: Okay the chapters are really short that is why I am publishing all of these today. This is the shortest chapter yet. I don't know the next time I will be able to publish so I am trying to get these typed.


	11. Chapter 10 The Bullet

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 10-The Bullet

A/N: I don't own Saw.

We were in a hallway. Torches let the hall and we could see a door in front of us. Adam was by me and I hugged him tightly. He was a head and a half taller than me. He wrapped his arms around me and Dr. Gordon hugged us both. We let go of each other and walked toward the door. I suddenly collapsed.

"Samantha!" Adam said alarmed, he bent down next to me lifted my head and felt my forehead.

"She's burning up" Adam said to Dr. Gordon.

"Shit, I was hopping this wouldn't happen" Dr. Gordon said. "A bullet in a shoulder can be very deadly. We need to get her to the hospital." Adam went pale and lifted me up. We made it to the door and Dr. Gordon opened it.

We cam out on a abandoned street in downtown Los Angles, California. There were a few lights on and we could see the tall hospital building a few streets in front of us.

"We're almost there" Adam said. The next second I passed out.

A/N: Probably the easiest Jigsaw game. There will be another trap.


	12. Chapter 11 Waking Up

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 11- Waking Up

I awoke in a bright room. The wall and furniture were white and Adam was sitting in a chair with his hand on the bed I was laying in. We were at a hospital. Adam fidgeted and moved his hand and looked up at me.

"Hey, your awake. We made it" Adam said happily

"What happened" I asked

"Well after you passed out, we had to hurry to get to the hospital. We got to it and we were brought to this room where doctors did surgery on your shoulder" Adam said. "Lawrence removed the bullet" he added

"Really?! I didn't think he cared for me" I said

"I guess Jigsaw games change people" said Adam

"Jigsaw! What happened to him"

"W couldn't find him, he escaped. They put a search party for him and I'm going with them tonight" Adam said

"What? No, you can't leave, please don't leave me" I pleaded

"Samantha, don't worry I'll be okay" Adam said

"Samantha! Thank God!" I heard somebody say Adam and I looked and in the doorway stood Alison and Dr. Gordon who was holding Diana. Alison rushed toward me and hugged me.

"Thank God you are okay. Thank you so much for helping Larry" Alison said sobbing.

It was a few minutes before she let me go.

"Samantha, honey, how would you like to come live with us." Alison said. "Of course you would still have to live by your 'parents'."

"Come live with you? Yes, I would love to Thank you" I said . "but, what will happen to you" I asked Adam.

He shrugged "I'll be fine, I have my apartment, but I don't have a job anymore. Don't worry I'll survive"

"Adam would you like to live with us, until you can find a job" Dr. Gordon asked

Adam's face brightened "Really? It wouldn't be too much trouble."

"No of course not, we would love to have you and Samantha, in our home" Alison said

"Thank you" Adam said happily

A nurse just then came in "Dr. Gordon this girl needs her rest"

"Yes or course Mollie, Alison, Diana, Adam, we need to go" Dr. Gordon said

As Adam got up, I reached for his hand

"Please don't leave me," I said my eyes watering

"Samantha, I got to go, I'll be back" Adam said removing my hand from his leaving and closing the door behind him. I laid there in confusion

_Why did he leave? What if my parents, Jigsaw or Amanda comes here_

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but every time I closed my eyes I would see the bathroom.

I sat up and grabbed my clothes that were by the by the bed, taking off my hospital gown and putting my clothes and shoes on and walking toward the door.

"I'm not staying here" I said waling out the door.

A/N: I was going to stop at the last chapter and add an epilogue, but I couldn't quite. I am being obsessed with this story. I'm already writing Chapter 17.

I didn't have the house in this story, like they have in Saw II, I just made it so they could walk out of a door after getting after a bathroom for anyone who was wondering. Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 12- A New Person

**Adam's Point of View**

"I shouldn't have left her. I should have staying there" I said to Dr. Gordon. I was sitting on their couch. Alison and Dr. Gordon was sitting on a couch in front of me and Diana was at a friends house.

"She wouldn't have been able to rest with you there. She needs to heal we all do" Lawrence said.

Just then the phone rang. Alison went to answer it

"Hello" she said " No Samantha's not here" Dr. Gordon and I exchanged glances. "Okay I will tell him" Alison said hanging up the phone and coming back in the living room.

"Larry, that was Mollie from the hospital, they can't find Samantha." Alison said

I stood up " What do you mean they can't find her"

"Mollie said she went into Samantha's room an hour after we left and Samantha wasn't there. Her clothes and shoes were gone.

"You don't think she tried to come here" I said

"If she did, she should have already been here, but she might have got lost in the dark" Alison said looking out a window to the night sky.

"We have to go look for her" I said "Something might have happned to her"

**Samantha's POV**

I made it out of the hospital without anyone seeing me. I didn't know where to go, if I went to Dr. Gordon's house they would bring me back to the hospital. I wouldn't go back there. I crouched down next to a building down the road from the hospital. I could hardly see anything for the night sky. I heard something behind me and jumped up. I looked behind me and saw nothing.

_Probably just a dog_

"Samantha!" I heard somebody say. I looked aorund and saw somebody approach me.

"Diana?" I asked Diana walked up to me from my left "What are you doing here? Why aren't you home" I asked.

"I was at a friends house but they said I had to leave" Diana answered. "Will you take me home, please"

"Yeah come on" I said " How did you come from my left when you were just behind me"

"I wasn't behind you" Diana answered. She looked behind us "There's somone following us"

I looked behind me ans ure enough there was somebody almost to us.

"Diana, do you know where your house is" I asked speeding up

"yes, its right there" she said pointing up the street

"Okay, now I want you to be brave for me. I want you to run there for me. Can you do that? Run as fast as you can to your house okay" I said

"Why? What are you doing to do" Diana asked

"Just do that for me, okay, and don't look back if anything should happen to me you just keep running. Okay go now" I said

Diana started running toward her house. When she was almost to her house I looked behind me.

The person was almost a foot by me.

"What do you want" I said

**Adam's POV**

I was about to walk out the door when it opened

"Diana! What are you doing her? Alison said. Diana looked frighted and was gasping for air.

"Mommy, Danny something happened to Samantha.

"What? Diana what happened to her, where is she" I said

"Down the street. I found her by a building when I was walking form Corbetts's house. While we were walking up here somebody started following us. Samantha told me to run up here" Diana said

"I'm going to go find her" I said going out the door and into the street when I heard someone scream.

A/N: The girl Corbett is the Lynn and Jeff's daughter in Saw III. I thought it would be instreting if I put her as Diana's friend.


	14. Chapter 13 Captured by Hoffman

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 13- Captured by Hoffman

**Samantha's POV**

"Who are you" I said. I could tell the figure was a man had black hair and by what I could tell what the street lights he was wearing a suit. He was taller than me and looked around 30.

"Detective Mark Hoffman, ma'am, but I doubt that will be of any help to you. At least not where you will be going"

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere" I said backing up

"I have been ordered to take you somewhere" Det. Hoffman said coming closer to me. "Don't try to run, you will make it only harder on yourself."

After he said that I turned around and ran up the street. I got almost to Dr. Gordon's house when I tripped and fell. Hoffman came over to me and stood over me.

"Ahhhh" I screamed. Det. Hoffman grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"Someone help me please" I yelled.

"Shut up" Det. Hoffman yelled slapping me and covering my mouth with his hand.

**Adam's POV**

I ran down the road as fast as I could

"Someone help me please" I heard Samantha yell

I saw two people on the road. The tallest one was yanking the shortest one, Samantha off the road

"Shut up" the tallest one said slapping Samantha,my Samantha and covering her mouth.

"Let her go" I yelled

**Samantha's POV  
**

"Let her go" I heard Adam yell

"I guess this is going to be harder than I thought, though I was surprised when she came out of that hospital. I thought I was going to have to go in here and get her." Det. Hoffman said talking something off of his pocket. I was a piece of rope He tied my wrists together with the rope.

"Now if you try to run, I'll kill him, you got that" Det. Hoffman whispered in my ear. I nodded and he threw me down on the road. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you try to take her I will find you guys and kill you." Det. Hoffman said to Adam, taking something from his back. He moved fast. Taking a gun from his back and shotting Adam in his left shoulder. Adam fell to the ground

"No!!! Adam get up, please get up!" I yelled. Det. Hoffma came over to me and yanket me up again.

"No let me fuckin go" I yelled. Kicking him in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach in pain and let me go. I ran over to Adam. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Adam, Adam please get up" I said sobbing "Please get up, I need you" Adam didn't move

"You little bitch" Det. Hoffman yelled coming over to me and hitting me hard on my head. I fell over and lost concision.


	15. Chapter 14

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 14

**Samantha's POV**

I awoke in a room. There was a bright light on over my head. My hands were untied but I saw that I was in a jail cell.

"Looks like your awake" I head somebody saw. Jigsaw, Amanda and Det. Hoffman was in the room with me.

"Where's Adam?" I asked

Jigsaw ignored me. " I want to play a game. If Adam and Dr. Gordon really care for you then they will come get you. If you can survive for that long then you guys will be free to leave. Let the game begin" Jigsaw said leaving with Amanda and Hoffman behind him.

**Adam's POV**

"Adam! Adam wake up" somebody shouted and shook me. I opened my eyes. Dr. Gordon was above me. I looked around and saw we were in a hospital.

"Samantha! Where's Samantha" I asked Dr. Gordon.

He shook his head, " I don't know this was the only thing we found when we found you" Lawrence said holding up a tape recorder and pressed play.

"Hello Adam and Dr. Gordon I'm sure you are now wondering where Samantha is. You should have thought about that when you left her in the hospital. You should have know she didn't want to be left alone. After what she has been through how could you leave her? Even though you need to know where Samantha is you need to know if she'll survive. She has limited time here. I advise you to hurry before something should happen to her. Let the game begin" the tape ended.

"The cops did everything they could to try to find her, but Jigsaw's smart he doesn't make mistakes" Dr. Gordon said

"Samantha" I said


	16. Chapter 15

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 15

**Samantha's POV**

I couldn't figure out how long I have been in here but I guessed for more than a day. Nobody came in and I couldn't hear anyone. I haven't slept, ate or drunk anything since I've been here. I could go without food for weeks since mother and father starved me for days, but I was growing weak. I gave up on anyone finding me. I figured I was going to die here. At least in the bathroom I had Adam. My thoughts about Adam were interrupted when the door opened. Amanda and Detective Hoffman came in.

"Stand up" Amanda said. I weakly tried to stand up but cound't. Hoffman grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"Guess she's to weak to try to escape" Hoffman said

"Hmm, probably but with the cops after us we can't afford to keep her with us" Amanda said.

"What are we going to do with her"

"We'll leave her in a dark alley, where somebody will find her then they might call of the search party"Amanda said.

"Seems a little too nice for you to do" Hoffman said.

"She my flesh and blood"

Hoffman shrugged, "Whatever, come on" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me with them.

**Adam's POV  
**

A few hours after I woke up I finally go to leave the hospital, thanks to Lawrence Gordon.

"We have to keep looking" I said after an hour of searching, it was getting dark and I knew Lawrence was tired, but I kept thinking of what might me happening to Samantha. We couldn't quit looking.

"Adam, Jigsaw isn't a nice person but he wouldn't leave a sixteen year old girl in the dark. Hes not that stupid, he knows what could happen" Dr. Gordon said.

"What about the other guy I saw last night" I said. I didn't really get to see what he looked like exept tha the had dark hair. I told this to Lawrence but he said that wound't be much help if we told the cops.

"Adam, I don't know but we really need to be going back."

I looked around There weren't any houses down the street we were on and hardly any lights on.


	17. Chapter 16

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter wasn't one of my favorites to write. The man in this is from Saw IV, Riggs second test.

They dragged me out of the building and into a dark street and left me there. I couldn't think of any reason why they did but I was too weak to care.

"Adam, I don't know but we really need to be going back" I heard somebody say. Dr. Gordon? There looking for me.

"Alright, I guess we can start again tomorrow." Adam said

"No, don't go" I tried to say but my voice was so weak it came out as a whisper. I tied to stand and finally managed to. I stumped out of the dark alley I was in. When I was out I looked down the road and saw two people walking away. The freezing air froze my bones as I stumped toward Adam and Dr. Gordon

"Where are you going, sweetheart" I heard a man say behind me. I looked behind me and saw a man that was overweight, he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and jeans. He walked toward me, grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it won't hurt much"

**Adam's POV**

As I walked down the road I heard a scream.

"Ahhh"

I turned and looked behind me. There was a very overweight man kneeling over a person very smaller and younger than him

"Adam please help me" the smaller person said. Samantha

"Adam? Who's Adam sweetheart" My name is Ivan, and you will always remember me" Ivan said.

"I fuckin highly doubt it" I said walking over to Samantha and Ivan. Dr. Gordon went behind Ivan and I stood in front of him. I looked down at Samantha, here eyes were closed and tears were going down her face. Ivan got up looking pale.

**Samantha's POV**

"You shithead pervert" Dr. Gordon said

I opened my eyes and saw Adam looking down at me. He shook his hand "I'm sorry" he said.

"Oh, are you Adam, we'll you can see I didn't do anything to her so if I could just go" Ivan said.

"Yeah right" Dr. Gordon said taking a gun from his pocket.

"Lawrence! I'm surprised. I didn't know doctors could carry guns" Adam said.

Dr. Gordon shrugged "I thought we might need it"

Ivan went paler "Now I'm sure we can work this out"

"You should have thought about that before you were going to take advantage of her" Adam said

"Have fun in hell" Dr. Gordon said pulling the trigger at Ivan. Ivan dropped dead by me. I sat up and moved from him.

"We need to move his body so someone will find it" Dr. Gordon said. He and Adam grabbed Ivan's arms and dragged him under a streetlight.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my face on my knees.

"Are you alright" Adam asked. He and Dr. Gordon stood in font of me. I shook my head.

"C'mon lets go, Ali is freaking out about what happened" Dr. Gordon said. Adam lifted me up and him, me and Dr. Gordon walked to Dr. Gordon's house.


	18. Chapter 17

Help Me Escape This Nightmare- Chapter 17

When we got to Dr. Gordon's house Alison and Diana rushed to greet us.

"Thank God, you found her" Alison said

"Adam, can you take Samantha to the guest room please, Ali and I need to talk. Diana can you show Adam where the guest room is"Dr. Gordon said. Diana nodded and went down the hall. Adam, carrying me followed Diana. Diana went into a room with a bed. Adam put me on the bed.

"You lips look really dry" Diana said then went in another room and came back with a glass of water. She handed it to me I took it and gulped it down.

"What another" Diana asked I nodded but before Diana went to get the water, Adam stopped her.

"When you wake up, I"ll have Alison wake up a big breakfast" Adam said to me. Alison then came in.

"Looks like your okay, Adam can I speak with you for a moment, come on Diana lets let Samantha get some rest" Alison said.

**Adam's POV**

I followed Alison out of Samantha's room. Diana went to her room. Alison and I went in the living room where Lawrence was sitting on the couch, Alison sat beside him and I sat in the couch across from them.

"I don't have to imagine what went on tonight, Larry told me enough, but we need to know what to do with Samantha" Alison said.

"I wonder why she was on that street Jigsaw wasn't with her that I could see" Lawrence said.

"Maybe he let her go" I said.

"Jigsaw's not like that, he wouldn't just let her go unless he had her play a game and she won" Lawrence said.

"I don't know but its been a long day, we all need to get some sleep" Alison said. "Adam I'm afraid we don't have another guest room but you can sleep on the couch"

"I was thinking of sleeping with Samantha in case something should happen" I said.

"That might be best" Alison said getting up and going to her and Lawrence's bedroom

"Did you tell her that you killed him" I asked

"Yes, she said she would have down the same thing" Lawrence said. I looked at the clock it was past midnight. I yawned

"You should go up there and get some sleep" Lawrence said. I nodded and went to Samantha's room. She was sleeping. I got in bed and wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

Help Me Escape this Nightmare-Chapter 18

**Samantha's POV**

When I woke up I knew I had been asleep for a long time. I sat up and looked around. The room was empty. I then heard somebody.

"She's been asleep for three days now, where will she wake up"

"Adam, I told you a million times she will wake up when she wakes up" Dr. Gordon said.

They were quiet and I stood up. My legs wobbled and I sat back down on the bed. I stood up again and felt very hungry. I walked out the room and into Dr. Gordon's living room. Adam, Dr. Gordon and Diana was sitting on a couch watching t.v. I smelled something good from the kitchen, Alison must be making something The clock said 8:30 a.m.

"Adam" I said.

Adam, Dr. Gordon and Diana looked up from the whether channel.

"Samantha" Adam said happily. He rushed over to me and hugged me tightly.

Alison then came out from the kitchen. "Breaking is ready" she said then looked at me.

"Samantha, you awake" Alison said. Adam let go of me and she came over and hugged me. My stomach then growled. Alison chuckled.

"Good think I just got finished making breakfast" All five of us then went in the dining room and ate. Diana then got on the school bus and Adam, Dr. Gordon, Alison and I went in the living room. Adam and I on a couch, Alison and Dr. Gordon on another across from us.

"Samantha, we don't want to rush you, but what do you remember" Alison asked

"Why did you leave me at the hospital" I asked Adam.

He sighed "I didn't want to but if I didn't you would have never got any rest and your shoulder wouldn't have healed. So what happened after we left?"

"I didn't want to stay at the hospital, my parents, Amanda or Jigsaw could have came there. So I left. When I got out of the hospital I heard something from behind me. Then I saw Diana. While we were walking here. Diana said there was somebody following us. I then told her to run up here. I guess she got here alright" I said.

"Yeah, when I was about to walk out the door to look for you, she came" Adam said

I nodded then continued. "After she was gone the person said his name is Detective Mark Hoffman. I ran from him and fell where he was grabbing me I saw Adam. Hoffman then took a gun from behind his back and shot Adam in the shoulder. I remember going over to you and telling you to get up then Hoffman hit me and knocked me unconscious. I then woke up in a jell cell where Jigsaw said if I could survive by the time you guys got here I could leave. After a day, I think Amanda and Hoffman came in the cell and brought me to the dark alley" I stopped remembering what happened next.

"It's okay, you don't have to say what happened next we already know" Alison said.

"Why would Amanda and Hoffman let you go" Dr. Gordon asked.

"They said they had to because the police had a search party for me" I said.

"I'm going to call the cops" Dr. Gordon said. He took a cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

"This is Dr. Lawrence Gordon from the hospital. Do you think you could tell me the last time Det. Mark Hoffman checked in? Okay. Thanks" He hung up the phone.

"They said he checked in a few house ago but already left" Dr. Gordon said.

"We already told the police we found you and they called off the search party" said Adam

"We can tell the cops tomorrow and they can arrest him" Dr. Gordon said. "Right now we just need to relax and rest"


	20. Chapter 19

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 19-Another Flashback

1:15 p.m. 5 minutes till the end of Biology. I hear my classmates around me talking loudly. Nobody is talking to me that's how I like it. They don't talk to me and I don't talk to them. My head spins as i think about this morning.

While running to school my head pounds as I think of my plan.I'm running away. I've been thinking of this for awhile but I figured I had nothing to lose so I put the plan into action today.

The bell rang loudly. I got up with the rest of the class and walked out of the Science Building. I looked down the road from where the school was. I walked behind the Science Building. I couldn't see anybody. I walked from the school. I wasn't ever going to return. I didn't know where to go, but I wasn't going back home. I sat by a ditch and dropped my school bag.

_Where was I going to go? _I couldn't go back home or Dr. Gordon's house, they would make me go back home. I didn't have any relative that lived by me, not that they would care. All I could think of doing would be to walk around the city hoping something would come to me. I got up but lost my balance and fall on the hard ground. I then heard something. I crouched in the ditch and stayed still. I felt someone behind me and they hit my head hard. I fell again and lost conscious.

A/N: I think it's the shortest chapter so far. Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Black Friday!!


	21. Chapter 20

Help Me Escape This Nightmare-Chapter 20

The first thing I heard was a phone call and Alison answering it. I was sleeping on the couch with Adam by me. He had his arms around me and stirred when the phone rang.

"Good Morning" he said kissing my hair.

Just then Alison came in the living room. Dr. Gordon and Diana was sitting on the other couch watching the news.

"Larry, Detective Eric Matthews is on the phone for you." said Alison sitting by Diana. Dr. Gordon got up and went to the phone. Adam and I sat up when he came back in.

"What was that about, Lawrence?" Adam asked

"Detective Matthews says they got Detective Hoffman down in the police station I called them last night to watch for him and this morning he showed up." Dr. Gordon said. "He said we could come down, their about to question him"

"Are we going" I asked. I had not been out of their house since Dr. Gordon and Adam brought me.

"Yes, Samantha we're going. We'll leave in ten minutes" Dr. Gordon said.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Gordon, Alison, Diana, Adam and I walked out of the house and got in the car. Dr. Gordon was driving, Alison was in the passenger seat and Adam, me and Diana was in the back.

When we got to the police station and out of the car I heard a familiar voice, one I haven't heard in days.

"You little bitch" I looked around and saw Mother coming out of the police station. My older brother was behind her.


	22. Chapter 21

Help Me Escape This Nightmare-Chapter 21

I knew why they were hear. My older brother, Rick, always got in trouble with the police. Father was at work, I rarely saw him. When he comes homes he usually is so tire that he rarely hits me, but sometimes at night he comes in my bedroom.

"So this is where you've been, the house is getting filthy. You're coming home" she came over to me and grabbed my arm tightly. She pulled me toward her but Adam grabbed my other arm.

"She is staying here" Adam said. Just then a police officer, came out of the station.

"Problem?" he said

"Officer, under the law this child belongs to me since I am her legal guardian" Mother said.

"Yes, that is the law" the officer said. He looked at Adam. "I'm sorry son but that is the law"

"But she beats Samantha" Dr. Gordon said.

"Whichever way the parent thinks is the best way to discipline the child is the parent's choice. But I doubt she beats her" the officer said. "Now is there a reason you are here"

"We're here to see Det. Matthews about the questioning of Det. Mark Hoffman" Dr. Gordon said.

"The questioning has already been done. Det. Hoffman wouldn't talk" the officer said. "Now would you people leave I have things to do" he went back into the building.

"Come on Samantha, honey, it is time to go home"

I looked at Adam. "Please don't make me go with her" I said as Mother yanked me arm. Adam let go of my other arm.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do" Adam said. I looked at Dr. Gordon and Alison they shook their heads.

"I'm sorry Samantha" Dr. Gordon said. Alision's eyes were watering. Mother yanked my arm again and forced me to walk with her. We walked to her car and I got in with her and Rick. I looked out the car window to see Adam, Dr. Gordon, Alison, and Diana getting in the other car. Mother started the car and drove away to her house.


	23. Chapter 22 She Saved Us

Help Me Escape This Nightmare Chapter 22-She Saved Us

**Adam's POV**

"Why did we let her take Samantha" I yelled. We were back in the living room.

"We coudn't have done anything, Adam" Dr. Gordon said. "It's the law"

"It's the law for a parents to have custody of a child. She is not Samantha's mother, Amanda is" I said.

"I know Adam, but we can't do anything" Dr. Gordon said.

"So you're just going to give up? She helped us. We would have died in that bathroom. She saved us." I said.

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know" I said putting my face in my hands.

**Samantha's POV  
**

I was in my room in the basement. My left arm was broken and a few ribs was broken. Both of my eyes were black. I coudn't understand why this happened. Why would Adam do that? I thought they cared for me, but I should have known better than to trust someone. I cradled my arm to my chest. I tired not to breathe so much so my ribs wound't hurt so much. There was a window in my room where I could see Dr. Gorodn's house. There car was in the driveway. The sun was down it was probably around 10 p.m. I laid down on my back on the thin mattress in my room. My bruises of my body as well as my broken arm and ribs throbbed but a few hours later I fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

Help Me Escape This Nightmare-Chapter 22

The bright sun that shined through the window in my room woke me up at 6 the next morning. My ribs didn't hurt as much as yesterday. I looked at my broken arm. It was and black and blue from my elbow to my wrist. There was a bump where the bone was and it hurt horribly.I looked out the window to Dr. Gordon's house, their car was still there.

Father already left for work and Mother and Rick were probably still sleeping. I walked up the stars and into the living room. I was surprised to see Mother sitting in a chair.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" she yelled at me.

"I'm leaving" I said.

"What the fuck do you mean your leaving. Don't think you can just walk out of here."

"I finally found someone who cares for me. I'm not staying here."

"That boy at the police station. You think he cares for you. He let me take you away from him He was probably happy that I did." Mother said grabbing my broken arm, I screamed in pain and kicked her in the knee. She let go of my arm and I ran for the front door. I made it out when Mother grabbed my arm and threw me off the porch. My forehead hit a rock and I felt blood tickle down my face. Mother came off the porch, grabbed my head and punched me hard in the face.

**Adam's POV  
**"Adam! Get up" I felt somebody shake me. I opened my eyes. Allison was above me looking frightened.

"What is it?" I asked

"Samantha" I jumped up when I heard Samantha's name.

"What about her" Allison grabbed my arm and pulled me to the living room and to a window by I saw made my stomach turn. Samantha was getting up from from the ground, almost all of her face had blood on it. Her mother hit her on the side of her head and she fell to her knees.

"They been like this for almost fifteen minutes" Lawrence said.

"Why?"

Lawrence shook his head. "I don't know. I was watching her house in case something might happen and I saw Samantha then her mother come out and she threw Samantha off the porch and started beating her."

**Samantha's POV**

I stood up. Mother grabbed my hair and dragged me up the porch to the front door.

"Hey Rick!" she yelled "Come down here"

Rick was outside with us in less than a minute.

"Rick, Samantha thinks she can leave home whenever she wants to. Make sure she stays here."

Rick smirked. I knew what he was going to do, he did it before, I would never forget the pain.

We got off the porch and Rick kicked me hard in the stomach. I fell on my back and Mother grabbed my arms and held me. I struggled against her but to no effort. Rick pushed har on my right leg. I didn't see what he did next but I then felt fire in my leg. Rick had broken my leg. I screamed in pain.

"Where are those people that care about you now." Mother yelled kicking my broken leg. "Now try to leave" she said grabbing my hair, going into the house and throwing me down the stairs.


	25. Chapter 24

Help Me Escape This Nightmare- Chapter 24

**Adam's POV**

We waited a few minutes after we saw Samantha's mother take her in the house. We could see a window at the bottom of the house, so we were going to go in there.

We ran out of Lawrence's house and to Samantha's house. Lawrence opened the window and we crawled in.

We were in a room with a mattress. I heard crying and opened the door in front of us. Samantha was sitting at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Her right leg was starting to turn blue. She was crying and screaming in pain.

Lawrence and I knelt down by her. Lawrence began to examine her leg.

"Adam let me see your shirt" I look off my shirt and give it to Lawrence. He wrapped my shirt around Samantha's broken leg tightly.

"We need to get her out of here" Lawrence said. I picked her up and carried her to the window. Lawrence climbed out and I gave Samantha to him. She looked so fragile in his arms, she seemed to calm down but still looked in pain. I climbed out of the window and Lawrence and I ran to his house. Alison and Diana was standing by the door. Lawrence gave Samantha to me.

"Get in the car" he whispered. I got in the passenger seat and cradled Samantha to my chest. Lawrence went up to Allison and whispered something to her then got in the drivers seat. He started the car and drove to the hospital.

"Why aren't they coming" I asked.

"I don't want Diana seeing Samantha' he said looking at Samantha. She was breathing heavily and whimpering.

"Shhh, it's okay" I said.

We got to the hospital and went in through the Emergency side. There was a doctor there.

"Dr. Gordon" she said.

"Lynn, could you please get me a stretcher" Lawrence said. Lynn pulled a stretcher toward us and I put Samantha on it. Samantha clutched my hand hard as Lawrence and Lynn rolled the stretcher to a room.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. If I don't update anymore this year then I wish everyone a happy Christmas and New Years!!


End file.
